More Than Meets The Eye
by kixtoby
Summary: Kurt Hummel is use to being pushed around by the football team, so he expects nothing else from new kid Blaine Anderson, who just happens to be a jock. Will Kurt learn that not everyone is the same, and sometimes there is more to a person than what meets the eye?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It was a typical Tuesday morning for Kurt Hummel as he rolled out of bed earlier than most other 17 year old boys. He liked the early morning when no one else was awake. He got to spend as much time in the bathroom as he wanted to without his step-brother yelling at him to hurry up. Doesn't Finn realize that a proper skin routine is what is going to keep him looking young and hot even when he is 40?! No matter how often Kurt has tried to talk him into moisturizing, he won't touch the stuff. It's quite funny actually, as Kurt can recall a time he chased Finn though the house with the stuff. It was when they first became brothers, a few years ago, and Burt and Carol just laughed knowing the two of them would get along just fine.

After Kurt spent about an hour in the bathroom getting ready, a reasonable amount of time in his opinion, he headed downstairs to make breakfast for the family. This was something he has done since he was a little boy, before his mom died. He would always help her in the kitchen, and his favorite meal to make with her was breakfast. They would make pancakes from scratch, and a five year old Kurt would giggle and laugh his tiny head off as he and his mommy got flour all over the place. Together they would serve the pancakes to a very hungry and anxious Burt. After Kurt's mom passed away, he continued to cook and bake to deal; and now, even with all the time that has passed by, Kurt wouldn't feel right if he didn't start his morning cooking breakfast for his family.

"Something smells delicious this morning," Carol informed Kurt. She was the other morning person in the family of four. She would often greet Kurt in the kitchen as he was just finishing up the meal with a bright smile dressed in her scrubs.

"Thanks Carol," Kurt said, "I made blueberry waffles today."

"Yum, those are my absolute favorite."

"What's your absolute favorite?" Burt asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Kurt's blueberry waffles," Carol replied as see poured herself and Burt a hop cup of tea. The family started to drink tea instead of coffee ever since Burt had his heart attack. It's been a whole year since that terrifying day in the Hummel-Hudson household. Since that day Burt and the rest of the family have done a better job in eating healthier. It's been challenging and not easy, but they have been getting through it together like any family should.

"Great, I love those. I'll take two of them please," he said and thanked his wife as she handed him his tea. "Oh Kurt, I am taking your car into the shop today. I noticed the brakes squeaking an awful lot when you got home yesterday."

"But dad, how am I supposed to get to school?" Kurt complained.

"Finn does have a car, you know."

"Yeah, but it is a mess. And he listens to terrible music. Plus, he's late half the time!"

"Kurt…" Burt warned.

"Well it's true!" Kurt said as he plopped down in the kitchen seat with a pout. Kurt and Finn may get along pretty well for being complete opposites, but Kurt can still complain about having to spend time with him in his smelly car.

"He shouldn't be late today because he told a new friend of his he'd give them a ride," Carol told him.

Finn had a new friend? Whoever it was had to be a step up from his best friend Puck, bless his heart. It's not that Kurt dislikes the Mohawk barring bad boy of McKinley, it's just that before Puck joined glee club, he was one of the awful kids that would bully him. You know, the typical locker shove, dumpster dive, and the dreaded slushy bath. Now was Puck the worst of these bullies? No. But it still hurt him all the same. And now that Puck has changed, he is just weird in Kurt's opinion. But anyway, if Finn has a new friend, maybe he can become Kurt's as well.

"Who's the friend?" Kurt asked.

"I guess he moved here a week ago and is on the football team with Finn."

He is on the football team? There goes Kurt's chance at making a new friend. It's the football team, with the acceptation of Finn, Puck, and Sam that bully Kurt. The three of them get a lot of crap from the other members for being in glee, but more than that, they get crap for being nice and standing up for Kurt. If this kid is new to school, and on the football team, he is most defiantly going to want to be on the rest of the team's good side; which means not being friends with Kurt.

"Oh, I didn't know there was a new kid."

"It's a big school, so I guess it would be hard to know every new student," Carol responded, "now, I need to get going to the hospital for my shift. Please make sure that Finn gets out of bed on time, Burt."

"Will do babe," Burt said as he kissed his wife goodbye. Most children would crinkle their nose in disgust at a comment like "babe" between their parents, but Kurt couldn't help himself but smile at the sweetness. He was happy his dad was so in love, and he dreamed that someday he would find a love just as strong.

* * *

"Finn!" Kurt yelled while honking the car horn for what seemed like the millionth time.

"What?" Finn asked with an innocent voice as he appeared out of nowhere, "I am right on time."

"Actually you are five minutes late, and you have to pick up that friend of yours. You might not care about being late to school, but I do. And if your new football pal isn't as brainless as you he probably cares too!"

"Wow, who pissed in your cheerios this morning?" Finn said as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Sorry Finn, I guess I'm mad that I have to rely on you for transportation today instead of driving myself."

"Well, don't be rude to my friend when he gets here. He's new and he doesn't need to feel unwelcomed on his second week of school, okay?"

"Geez Finn, I might yell at you but I am a perfect angel to strangers." Finn raised his eyebrows at that and Kurt just rolled his eyes and gave a soft "whatever." Fine, he might have a strong sassy attitude, but he blames it as a defense mechanism due to being bullied all the time. Well, that and his obsession of watching reality television and reading Vogue.

Finn pulled up in front of a very big house in one of the fancier neighborhoods in Lima. Great, a rich brat; Kurt couldn't help thinking. Possibly another one of Kurt's few character flaws is he can be judgmental, especially of people he has never met. Finn gave the horn a honk, apparently too lazy to get out of the car and greet his friend. Kurt wasn't paying much attention to who was walking to the car; he had already made up his mind that he wanted nothing to do with this rich jock.

The back car door opened and shut, and a soft voice filled the car, "hey Finn, thanks for the ride. I really appreciate it."

"No problem man," Finn told him, "oh, and this is my little brother."

"I am _not _your little brother, Finn. In fact, I do believe I am two months older than you," Kurt burst out. Seriously, how many times does he have to tell Finn that just because he is shorter, does not mean that he is the "little brother?"

Finn's friend, finding this exchanged between the two brothers funny, said with a chuckle "It's nice to meet you. It's Kurt right? I think we are in the same math class."

Kurt turned to look at the boy when he said they were in the same class. How could that be? Kurt didn't even know there was a new kid at McKinley. He let his eyes roam up and down on the stranger. He had dark semi-short hair with curls that fell neatly on his head. He had bright blue eyes that seemed to have a sparkle to them. He was smiling, and Kurt couldn't help but let his own lips curl into a smile when he saw the dimples that formed. Next, Kurt checked out his outfit. A white v-neck and…designer dark skinny jeans! This either meant he had them because he was rich, or because he actually cares for fashion. If it wasn't for the awful letterman's jacket he wore, Kurt would love the outfit. And if Kurt was being 100 percent honest, the boy sitting in the back seat of Finn's car, was hot.

"Oh, umm, welcome to McKinley…" Kurt said awkwardly when he realized he did not know this person's name.

"Blaine, my name is Blaine." He said with a grin.

"Oh, right, well welcome Blaine. I am sure you are fitting in nicely." Kurt told him, as he felt his heart rate speed up some at seeing those dimples once again.

"I am, thanks. Everyone has be really nice, especially Finn."

"Yep, I'm the nicest person there is," Kurt snorted and rolled his eyes at Finn's remark, earning him a slight shove from the driver and another chuckle from Blaine.

* * *

"Alright children, we have arrived at school," Finn announced, "and right on time. Now if you don't mind, I need to go see my girlfriend. See you later Blaine…Kurt." Finn quickly ran off leaving Kurt alone with Blaine.

"You're lucky to have him as a brother," Blaine said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, he's okay I suppose," Kurt told him as he watch Finn running through the crowded parking lot.

"So, umm, do you want to walk with me to class? Since we are both going to math?"

"Normally I would say yes; however, I told a couple friends I would meet them before the bell."

"Oh, well you better hurry then, we only have five minutes."

Kurt looked over at the clock and swore under his breath; Tina was going to kill him. He had promised her he would help with her hair this morning. As strange as it may sound, Kurt is very good at hairstyles for girls. Tina tells him it's his super power. Not a very helpful power if you ask him, but whatever.

"See you in math Blaine," Kurt yelled as he hurried into the school. He felt bad leaving Blaine in such a rush, because he seemed like a nice guy. But that was only because he didn't actually know who Kurt was, or what the jocks do to him. Once he finds out, he will just join them, so it's better to keep the distance so it doesn't hurt as much.

"Good morning fag!" Kurt hears just before he felt the pain of the cold, metal locker hitting his side as he was pushed. Kurt glared up at Dave Karofsky, but the large football player was already walking down the hallway. Yep, Kurt thought, a very normal morning indeed.

* * *

**I hope all you readers out there enjoyed the first chapter and start to this story. I would love to hear what you think. So send me any ideas, questions, love, hate (hopefully not) that you might have.**

**Thank you all.**

**xoxo Kathy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Blaine couldn't help but walk to class with a cheeky grin on his face. He had finally talked to Kurt Hummel, the boy he had been admiring from a distance. He had been sitting in the back of his math class since his first day of school a week ago and would catch a glance at Kurt when he rushed into class before the bell. Blaine first noticed Kurt because of his clothes. He could tell right away that Kurt was wearing designer labels. He also learned that Kurt did not care what other people thought of him. Blaine could tell this based on all the scarves and boots he wore; he was defiantly someone who enjoyed fashion. Blaine wanted to know Kurt. He wanted to know how Kurt could be himself so completely without being afraid of what others think. Something Blaine hasn't been able to do in a long time.

"Hey Blainester!" Dave Karofsky yelled to him as the passed in the hallway, "glad to see you aren't being such a nerd by getting to class ten minutes early."

Blaine gave a slight laugh and responded "you'll have to give all that credit to Finn since he drove me to school today, and you know how he is always late."

"It all makes since now. But a little piece of advice; don't hang out too much with Finn outside of school."

"How come? I thought you two were friends."

"Friends? Hardly. We stopped being friends when he joined glee club. I put up with him because he's on the football team. But that's not why you should hang around him."

Blaine gave a slight cringe at hearing the reason Dave was not friends with Finn is because he was in a different club. That just did not seem right. Why does it matter that he likes to sing? Or do something other than football? Blaine had thought that just maybe, this school was different than his last. He thought that they did not judge you because of your likes and dislikes, or the way you dress, or…other factors that make you, you.

"Well, if that's not the reason, then what is?" Blaine asked him.

"You wouldn't want to catch any _lady _germs." Dave said and the other football players gave him a high five as they continued down the hallway.

What the hell? What was that suppose to mean? Blaine just shook his head in confusion and continued his walk down the hallway. He knew that he wasn't going to stop being friends with Finn even after what Dave said. Finn had been the nicest person to Blaine since he moved schools. He made him feel welcomed and like he could actually fit in at this school. But he did plan on asking Finn about what Dave said to him, because it just didn't make any sense.

Blaine took his seat in his advanced calculus class, and watched the door for the arrival of his newest fascination, no matter how creepy Blaine felt doing so; he just had to know Kurt Hummel.

* * *

"KURT HUMMEL," Tina yelled as she marched over to him, "first of all…YOU'RE LATE! And second of all…are you okay? I saw Dave push you and it looked like you hit that locker hard."

"I'm sorry Tina. You can blame the being late part on Finn," Kurt told her.

"And the locker shove?" Kurt looked down at the ground and Tina gave him a frown, "alright follow me. We are skipping first period to talk."

Tina and Kurt made their way to the back doors of the school. They always headed outside to the bleachers beside the football field to talk. They were far enough away that no teacher or other staff member would see them, and it is a nice quiet place when the cheer leaders or football players are not on the field for practice. Once they made their way out there, Tina looked at Kurt waiting for him to start talking.

Kurt took sigh, "I don't know what you want me to say."

"Well there is something on your mind, something that made you look sad this morning. And you only skip classes with me when something is wrong. So, tell me what it is."

"Dave…I guess he just stole my good mood with that shove," Kurt explained.

"You were actually in a good mood this morning?"

"Hey! I am always in a good mood…"

"Sure you are," Tina joked, "but go on."

"I met this new kid today, one of Finn's friends."

"Blaine Anderson?" Tina asked interrupting him.

"You…know Blaine?" Kurt asked her shocked.

"He has been here a whole week Kurt, and Finn hasn't ate lunch with us because he has been eating with Blaine. Also, I think he is in your math class."

Kurt gave her a wide eyed look. How is it that Kurt didn't know any of this? Is he that blind that he can't observe anything that isn't in his tight little bubble? Does he only notice his self and his few friends? Blaine had known who he was, or at least his name, so why didn't he know the same about Blaine?

"He's also on the football team," Tina continued, "If it wasn't for him always wearing that jacket, he would be dressed so sexy." Tina giggled and blushed a bit at that statement.

Oh, Kurt thought, that's why he didn't notice Blaine. He never pays attention to the football players unless they give him one, so there is no way he would have noticed Blaine with that football jacket he wears. All football players are the same; dumb, mean, and full of themselves. Why would Kurt want to get to know another dumb jock that is just going to end up picking on him?

"But anyway, what about meeting the new kid?" Tina asked.

"Oh, uh...he was the reason I was late meeting you, so he also caused my bad mood. It's always the people on the football team."

"Aww Kurt," Tina frowned and put her arms around him, "I take back the sexy comment for Blaine, anyone who makes my Kurt sad doesn't deserve nice comments."

"Thanks Tina, guess he's a jerk like all the others." Except he was really nice, Kurt couldn't help but think as he held Tina. In fact, Blaine was the reason Kurt was in a good mood. There was just something about the other teen that made Kurt want to smile. His adorable dimples, the curly hair, and the way he found Kurt's and Finn's bickering funny. Kurt was attracted to Blaine, and that was not okay. Kurt had to stay away from Blaine, he would not allow himself to get hurt from the boy he just met. He refuses to let himself become a victim of yet another bully.

* * *

Blaine wasn't sure how many times he looked at the door. Class was practically over and Kurt had yet to show up. Blaine did not know whether to be worried that Kurt got sick and went home, or if he was actually the type of student who would skip a class. Blaine was defiantly not one of those students. He would fall too far behind if he missed even one day of class; and he was not going to give his dad any reason to be angry with him.

Saying that Mr. Anderson got angry with his son often would be an understatement. In fact, it seemed to Blaine that his dad found something wrong with him every day. Blaine loved his father, and because of this love, he just wants to make him proud, that's why he is on the football team, and does everything in his power to get the best grades possible. Blaine thought that if he could please his father enough, maybe they would have a relationship like other boys and their dads.

* * *

The whole day went by and Blaine didn't once see Kurt. He didn't think too much of it, and just assumed that Kurt went home sick.

"Hey Blaine, you ready to go home?" Finn asked when he met up with Blaine at the car.

"Yeah man. So did Kurt go home sick today?" Blaine asked.

"Nope, he's just too cool to ride home with us. I think the girls are driving him home."

"Oh, you sure? Because he never came to class."

"Seriously? Burt is just gonna _love_ that," Finn couldn't stop himself from laughing in delight.

"Don't get him in trouble with his dad, I was just worried about him, but you don't need to get him in trouble!" Blaine told Finn with a panicked voice.

"Dude relax! It's just what brothers do. Why the freak out anyway?"

"I just don't want to get anyone in trouble, you know, make them mad at me."

"Okayy…" Finn said, "whatever. By the way, Kurt is right over there. See, I told you he didn't go home sick."

Blaine looked over to wear Finn was pointing and sure enough there Kurt was, walking over to a car with three girls. At least he's okay, but why wasn't he in class?

"Blaine," Finn started, "do you want to eat dinner at my house tonight? My mom has wanted to meet you, plus there is a football game on tonight."

"Sure Finn, I would like that. My Dad's on a business trip so I was going to end up eating frozen meals anyway."

"Alright then, lets go."

The both hopped into the car and Finn drove off. Blaine was excited to eat a home cooked meal tonight. It had been awhile since he last had one. His Dad had been away on business for the past three days, and even when his dad is home they either order in or Blaine has to cook for himself. He was also excited to meet the rest of the Hummel-Hudson family; Finn talks about them a lot and they sound like a great bunch of people. And of course, Blaine is excited for the chance to talk more to Kurt.

* * *

"Burt, I'm home from school," Finn yelled as he and Blaine entered the home. "I also brought a friend over for dinner."

"And who might this friend be?" Burt asked walking from the kitchen.

"This is Blaine," Finn introduced.

"It's nice to meet you sir," Blaine greeted, sticking his hand out for a handshake. His mother always taught him to be on his best behavior in someone else's home.

"It's nice to meet you too Blaine," he said shaking his hand, "and please, call me Burt." Blaine smiled and nodded his head. "Now the two cooks in the family are actually going to be home late tonight, so how does pizza sound?"

"It sounds great Burt! We haven't ordered pizza in ages!" Finn said as he jumped in excitement like a young child.

"Is pizza good for you Blaine?"

"Pizza sounds great," Blaine told him forcing a smile to hide his disappointment. There goes his change for a home cooked meal.

"Alright, I'll go order it now so you boys can eat soon."

"Thanks!" Both Finn and Blaine said as they ran upstairs to Finn's bedroom to play video games.

It was a few hours later by the time Kurt got home from Tina's house. They had a great time with Rachel just lying around reading magazines and gossiping. He was so happy to have them in his life as two of his best friends. Now all he wanted to do was eat some food and watch America's Next Top Model. His plans; however, were ruined when he walked into his house and saw Finn watching a football game…with Blaine.

"What is _he _doing here?" Kurt asked, sounding ruder then he meant too.

"Uh, I invited him over," Finn said in a "duh" voice.

"Well it's my night to control the TV so you guys should leave or something."

"You weren't even home! And it's only the 2nd quarter."

"Well it sucks for you, doesn't it?" Kurt reached over to the remote and flipped channels. Finn was staring at him with an angry look, and Blaine looked uncomfortable and was starring at the floor.

"Turn that back!" Finn yelled.

"No, I have been looking forward to this all day. And you have a TV in your room," Kurt yelled back.

"It doesn't have cable and you know that. I'll call Burt down here if you don't turn that back."

"No need too," Burt said from behind them. He heard them yelling from the other room and decided it would be best to see what was happening. "Now, what is going on here?"

"Kurt just got home and changed the TV channel!" Finn told him.

"Because it is _my _TV night!"

"Kurt, can't you let Finn watch his show because he has a friend over?" Burt asked trying to reason with the teenagers.

"No!" Kurt said stubbornly.

"I, uh, don't mind if we watch what Kurt wants too." Blaine said, speaking for the first time since Kurt had gotten home.

"Dude, now is not the time to be polite," Finn scolded, "and who's side are you on anyway?"

"I just…well…we got to watch what we wanted for awhile now, so I guess it is the fair thing to do." Both Finn and Kurt gave Blaine a shocked expression, with their mouths hanging open. Finn was shocked that Blaine wasn't taking his side in the silly argument, and Kurt was surprised that he didn't care if he missed the end of a precious football game.

"Well than it is settled, Kurt, you can watch your show. Finn, you _let _him watch it without arguing. Is that clear?" Burt said with a stern voice.

"Yes," both boys replied.

"Good," Burt left them alone and went back to his paper work.

"Uh," Kurt started unsure of what to say, "thanks."

Blaine gave Kurt one of his award winning smiles, "no problem. I actually like top model, so it is really not a big deal."

"You both suck," Finn pouted, "I am going to play video games." He turned around without another word and went to his room.

"Great…I better make sure he isn't too mad at me. I really don't want to lose my only friend at McKinley." He quickly followed Finn to his room praying that he didn't make a mistake. He just wanted everyone to be happy and he thought it was the fair thing to do. He just felt uncomfortable watching the fight take place, and he really did not think he would see that while he was a guess in their home.

"Finn," he said as he knocked on the door, "can I come in?"

"I guess," Finn replied.

Blaine opened the door and walked in, "are you made at me?"

Finn sighed. "I'm not mad, well I am, but not _at _you. I just feel like Kurt always gets his way in this house."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"Burt always sides with him, my mom sides with him, and now _my _friend was siding with him." Blaine smiled a bit knowing that Finn was still his friend. As silly as that fear may be, Blaine has lost plenty of them for stupid reasons, so he can never be too sure.

"I didn't mean to side with him, I just hated seeing you guys fight and I didn't care if we switched channels; I just thought it was fair."

"Well I didn't think it was, obviously, but whatever."

"I'm sorry," Blaine apologized.

"It's fine. It is in the past now. You can stop apologizing; I'm not going to stop being your friend just for that." Finn told him, after seeing he looked worried about that.

"Well I would hope not," Blaine said trying to joke about it. "But according to Dave I shouldn't be friends with you."

"Dave told you not to hang out with me?" Finn asked with a clear trace of anger in his voice.

"Yeah, but don't worry, I think I am able to choose my own friends."

"Dave is a jerk, he always has been. He probably said that just because I am in glee club."

"Yeah he mentioned that's why you two are not friends, but that's not why he said I shouldn't hang around you."

"Then what was the reason?" Finn asked confused.

"I don't know what this means, but he told me I could catch…lady germs?" Blaine told Finn, with an even more confused tone.

"Seriously?! Oh my God I hate that guy."

"What does that statement mean Finn?"

"Uhh…it's kind of personal, and no offence dude, but it's not really something I should talk about, not until I know you a little better."

"Oh, right, I understand. I just had no clue what that meant."

"It doesn't mean anything, just his way of being a jerk," Finn tried to explain.

"Okay, than it is completely forgotten."

"Good."

* * *

After Finn and Blaine's "heart to heart," they decided to go downstairs and watch TV with Kurt. Kurt, who was still slightly confused as to why the curly haired boy helped him get his way, found it hard to concentrate on his show. He kept looking over at Blaine, who was completely into America's Next Top Model.

"This show is great!" Blaine commented during the commercial, "I wonder who Tyra is going to send home."

"I hope it isn't the blonde, she is hot!" Finn said, earning a raised eyebrow look from Kurt. "What? I guess the show isn't terrible, because of the hot chicks." Kurt rolled his eyes. What a typical Finn comment. That is probably why Blaine likes this show; not because of the fashion and so on, but because he can watch "hot girls."

"Who do you want to stay Kurt?" Blaine asked him.

"Oh, uhh…" Kurt said caught off guard that he was being talked to, "I guess the blonde that Finn was talking about." The truth was that Kurt didn't care because he hadn't been watching this episode much; he had been too busy watching Blaine.

"You guys are terrible; she takes the worst photos out of the whole bunch!" Blaine argued.

"But she is hot," Finn informed. Blaine laughed and Kurt thought he might die when he caught a glance at those dimples. Seriously, he thought, how can someone's dimples make him this weak in the knees?

"Oh shoot," Blaine said, "someone is calling me. Be right back." Blaine quickly walked into the hallway and pulled out his vibrating phone.

"Hello?" He answered.

"_I don't know where the hell you are, but you need to get your ass home now!_"

Blaine gulped, "yes sir, sorry sir, I am at a frie-."

"_We are going to have a long talk when you get home._"

"I know sir."

"_You better be on your way right now._"

"I am sir, see you soon."

Blaine sighed and hung up his cell phone. That was his father on the phone. Apparently he decided to come home early and was not too pleased to find his home empty. He knew he needed to get home soon, or else he would really get it from his dad. Blaine walked back to the living room only to find Finn gone.

"That was my dad and I need to go home now, uh, where is Finn?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"His girlfriend actually just called him and he'll probably be on the phone for awhile."

"Oh, well I kind of needed a ride home…"

Kurt sighed, "I guess I'll have to drive you than."

"Great," Blaine smiled, "thank you. But we need to hurry, I…umm…he just wants me home."

"No problem, let's go."

**I hope you guys liked this chapter and didn't find it too boring. I know it was a lot of dialogue, but I wanted to show some of Finn and Blaine's friendship, and that Blaine doesn't like arguments. Let me know if you have any questions, concerns, ideas, or anything. And let me know what you think is going to happen with Blaine's dad. Drama is to come, so beware!**

**xoxo Kathy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Wow," Kurt let slip out, "your house is so big." It had been a fairly quiet car ride to Blaine's house. Blaine was nervous about how angry his dad was at him, and Kurt just didn't know what to say to the cute teenager that sat beside him. So instead, Kurt turned on his music, the soundtrack from the musical Wicked. When the music started to play, Kurt went to changed it to the radio because he assumed Blaine would want to listen to some awful rap music, but Blaine had stopped him saying he loved the musical, another surprise to Kurt. Now he had pulled up into Blaine's driveway and just looked at the mansion size home in awe.

"Mhmm," Blaine responded, not really paying much attention. He was looking at something in front of them. Kurt followed his eyes to see a middle-aged man standing at the front door staring at them; or more like glaring. It was hard to tell in the low lighting due to the night sky, but it did not look like a friendly face.

"Is that your dad?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah; look Kurt, thanks for the ride, but I really need to go. I'll see you at school tomorrow. And tell Finn and your dad thank you for having me over."

Blaine quickly got out of the car and hurried over to his father. It was hard to tell what was being said between the two family members, but Kurt could tell it was not good words. Kurt saw Blaine look to the ground before his father yanked him on the arm and pulled him into the house. Mr. Anderson seemed to give Kurt a harsh look before slamming the door shut. Kurt sat in his car an extra minuet staring at the front door. He was wondering what Blaine did to make his dad so angry at him. Kurt couldn't recall a time his own dad looked _that_ angry. For a moment Kurt felt bad that Blaine was in trouble, but he quickly shook his head deciding Blaine probably deserves whatever punishment he gets; after all, he is some dumb football player.

* * *

"Do you want to tell me where the hell you have been?" John Anderson asked his son once he slammed the front door shut. He placed his hands on his hips and looked down at Blaine, his eyes glaring into him.

"I was invited to eat dinner at a friend's house," Blaine informed his father, still looking at the floor, avoiding any eye contact.

"Why didn't I receive a phone call asking for permission?"

"I…I don't know."

"Yes you do, and I want an answer, NOW!" John yelled making Blaine flinch.

"I didn't think you would pick up the phone if I called." Blaine answered honestly. His father never picked up the phone when Blaine called him.

"Your right, I wouldn't have. Do you want to know why? Because I don't have time to deal with all your unimportant little bull shit problems!" John's voice kept rising. He also kept taking a step closer to his son, but with each step he took, Blaine took one step back. "I expect you to go to school, go to football practice, and then come straight home and stay home!"

"I'm sorry sir, it was a friend from the team and-"

"That fragile looking thing that drove you home is on the football team?" John interrupted, raising an eyebrow.

"No, that was Kurt. He is Finn's brother; Finn is my friend from the team." Blaine explained quickly.

"I don't want you to hang out with anyone who is not on the football team."

"What?!" Blaine yelled out, "Why not?"

"You need to hang out with _real _men. And after the damage you caused on my reputation in Westerville, you are going to damn well make sure that doesn't happen again. So I only want to hanging around the people on the football team that will give you a good image."

"You can't tell me who I can and can't hang out with!" Blaine yelled angry. He just couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his dad's mouth.

"I let you choose your own friends at your last school, and you ended up in the hospital because one of them was a faggot!" John yelled back.

"Don't use that word dad," Blaine said with a growl in his voice.

"Why?" John questioned with his voice laced in venom.

"You know why. You know that when you use that word you are calling me a fa-" Blaine's words were cut off by a sharp slap to his face. He raised his hand to his stinging cheek, his mouth open slightly from surprise. He looked at his father with a pained look in his eyes. John was still glaring down at him breathing heavily through his nose.

"Go to your room Blaine," John finally said.

Blaine turned and started walking to the stairs, but he turned around and looked at his father again, "what would mom think of this?"

"You don't _ever _mention her to me again!" John yelled walking over to Blaine getting in his face. Blaine knew that he should just shut his mouth and go to his room, but he was just as mad as his father was.

"She would hate the man you became after she got ill! And she would never judge me or care who I hang out with, what I do, or who I love!"

"You shut your fucking mouth before I make you!" John grabbed Blaine by the collar and rammed him into the wall, making Blaine hit his head. The impact made Blaine's vision black out for half a second making him see stars when it returned. "Your mother would never put up with your disobedience, or your back talking. And she wouldn't care who you loved as long as it is a nice _girl _who will add good things to our family image."

"Well maybe she has changed, you haven't visited her in years! I doubt you ever even loved her!" Blaine knew bringing up his mother around his father was a bad idea, especially during a fight, but to question his father's love for her was just being stupid. Blaine knew that when his dad was picking him up off the floor; where he fell after being punched in the face.

"I am going to tell you one more time to go to your room." John told him shaking with rage. Blaine knew it was taking everything inside his father not to continue to beat him. So this time, Blaine ran up the stairs not looking back once. He shut his door hard and locked it for security. Blaine didn't realize he was shaking until he leaned against his bedroom door and slid down to the ground.

Blaine softly touched his eye and winched at the pain. He was going to have a black eye. This wouldn't be the first black eye he received from the hands of his father, so he knew how to cover it up and what lies to tell people if the cover up faded. However, no matter how many fights Blaine had with his dad, he still did not know how to take the pain away from his heart. He thought that moving cities would be a fresh start for the relationship he and his fathered shared. He believed things would be different. He wanted a father who would actually talk to him instead of just yelling. He wanted one who loved him no matter what he did with his own life. He also wanted a dad who chooses to put their child's happiness before their own reputation. However, after tonight, Blaine knew that nothing would change for the better. In fact, Blaine was pretty sure things had changed for the worst.

* * *

"Finn, you owe me big time!" Kurt yelled banging on Finn's bedroom door.

"Kurt," Finn hissed as he opened the door, "I am on the phone with Rachel. So can you please shut up!"

Kurt just gave him an 'are you kidding me' face and said, "didn't you forget about your guest? You know, the one you invited over to hang out with!"

"Oh shoot, how long have I been on the phone?"

"Long enough that I had to drive him home and you didn't even notice. So like I said, you owe me." Kurt turned on his heel and walked down the hallway to his room. He could hear Finn telling Rachel he would call her back, and then heard his heavy foot prints following him.

"Why did Blaine go home? He wasn't mad at me for taking this phone call, right? I'm pretty sure Blaine is pretty sensitive so I don't want to have hurt his feelings or have make him mad or-"

"Finn! Stop rambling, you sound like a girl." Kurt and Finn both laughed. "His dad wanted him home; Blaine did something bad so he was getting in trouble."

"But Blaine said that his dad was out of town on a business trip."

"Well than he lied. Seriously Finn, he is probably just like all the other people who play a sport at our school, so I don't know why you are even trying to be his friend."

"Hey not everyone on the team is terrible. What about me? And Puck? And Sam is one of your good friends!" Finn argued.

"First of all, Puck use to bully me, I believe you use to shove me into lockers, and Sam is just different, probably because he was in glee club before he played football."

Finn sighed, "me and Puck aren't like that anymore. And why do you always have to judge people before you even get to know them? Blaine is really nice, and from what I know about him so far, the two of you have a lot in common."

"Oh please," Kurt said rolling his eyes, "what could we possibly have in common?" Kurt already knew that they both liked Wicked, he knew that they both liked to wear designer clothes, although Kurt was fairly certain that Blaine only wore them because he was rich enough too.

"Well for starters he freaking likes America's Next Top Model."

"He was only watching it because of the 'hot girls,'" Kurt explained.

"No," Finn told him, "That was the reason _I _was watching it. He was actually into who was a good model and stuff."

"Whatever. I judge them how I see them, and so far I have only seen some rich kid who feels the need to prance around wearing his football jacket because it makes him feel more important than everyone else in the school."

"Fine, you can have your opinion, but I still think you need to give the kid a chance."

"Okay Finn, whatever you say."

* * *

**Well there you go all my lovely followers. Blaine's Dad is pretty horrible, huh? And what do you guys think is up with Blaine's Mom? And I know so far Kurt has been pretty judgmental when it comes to anything about those involved in football, but don't worry, that will be explained soon. More drama is to come as well as some more time with Blaine and Kurt together.**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts. I would really love to hear what you guys think!**

**xoxo Kathy**


End file.
